Always Come Back For You
by cruciosamantha
Summary: He couldn't help himself, he always came back for her. He'll always come back for her. One shot for now


**Title: Always Come Back For You**  
**Pairing: Cooper Anderson/Quinn Fabray**  
**Summary: He couldn't help himself, he always came back for her. He'll always come back for her. **  
**Notes: So this is kind of a cross over between Glee and White Collar. It's meant to be a one shot, but I might continue it. Maybe.**

He couldn't help himself, even though he knew he shouldn't be at her door. He promised his 'friend' who got him the time to go off and see her, even though he didn't really tell the truth why he was there. Peter wasn't going to be happy when he realized that the second he took his anklet off him, he was going to Yale University, but there was a chance that Peter wasn't even going to know. He was smart, no he was intelligent. But today he wasn't the person that Peter knew. He was someone else, his real identity. At the moment, he was only Cooper Anderson, almost thirty years old and standing at the dorm door of his little brother's friend, who he was ordered not to see her again. Blaine didn't know anything about his life in New York, and he barely understood what his obsession with her was. Her blonde hair, her hazel eyes. Her kiss, her taste, her touch. Her taste and her smell. Blaine never understood it, and he didn't approve.

When the door opened and she was presented to him, in one of her sundresses. Still, after all these years, she was still in her sundress. He'd seen this one before, a light pink with a white pattern of sunflowers on the side. It was a dress that was probably too young for her, at age twenty-three, to be wearing. But she looked so freaking beautiful, so innocent and lovely in the dress. Cooper couldn't stop himself, didn't want to stop himself, from pressing his lips into hers, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulled her into him. He stepped into her dorm, no words needed as he pushed the door shut behind him.

It was wrong, yes, but he couldn't be bothered to care at the moment. His little brother would be angry because of where he was, but once again he couldn't be bothered to care. He liked where he was right now, his lips pressed against the soft pale ones of his companion, his long fingers tangled in her beautiful blonde hair. God, she was gorgeous and did she taste good, like cotton candy. She even smelled like cotton candy and her skin was as soft as the ripest banana. It was an odd comparison and Cooper Anderson knew this, but bananas, much like the beautiful blonde pressed against his body, was one of his favorite things. No words needed to be said between him and Quinn, and it was horrible of him to show up randomly, expecting her to fall at his knees. She always did, but never literally. No matter how much times they said it would be the last time they spent the night together, it never was. They knew it would never be the last time, no matter how often they insisted it was.

It'd been going on for years and neither of them could help. Neither of them were tied down, both of them were actually single and it'd never been that way before. All the other times they'd met up, both of them had been seeing other people. And now when they would have the chance to be together, but neither of them knew if they were going to do anything. Their chemistry was crazy and everyone knew it, even Cooper's little brother, even though Blaine was not going to let it go. He didn't want his brother to end up with Quinn Fabray, even though it seemed that was exactly what was going to happen. Once, in trying to convince Quinn to be his, had told her that people who were meant to be together always ended up together, no matter what age they were. There was only six years between them and it didn't matter to him. Cooper Anderson as crazy about Quinn Fabray and Quinn Fabray was crazy about Cooper Anderson.

"Cooper…" Quinn said, finally speaking for the first time since he showed up at her Yale dorm at two in the morning. Her hazel eyes with the most beautiful flecks of brown and gold, stared up at him with the most amazing wonder and a hint of the burning lust. "We can't keep doing this." She whispered, her hands reaching up to cup the sides of his face. Her fingers grazed over on his stubble, her pink tongue grazing over her now slightly swollen lips.

"Yes we can." Cooper said a slight crack in his voice. He wasn't sure if the crack was from the previous lack of oxygen or at the idea of never getting to kiss Quinn. "We can do this everyday for the rest of our lives." Cooper pleaded with Quinn, holding onto her face. Even as she shook her head in an attempt to shake his hands off her, Cooper held the sides of her face. "Yes, we Can. Come with me to New York. We can live there together and not have to worry about any of this." Cooper was grasping at straws now, knowing he couldn't bring Quinn to New York, knowing what he really did there. But he needed her in his life, and Cooper wasn't given up easily.

"Cooper, I can't do that." She said, shaking her head at him. She wanted to; God Quinn wanted to go with him. Every time they were together, Cooper basically begged her to go to New York with him. He was only allowed twelve hours, thanks to his friend. "I have a life here." She said, shaking her head. Cooper ran a hand through his hair, swallowing before he cupped the side of her neck. He knew he couldn't bring her with him but he wanted to, so bad. It would be nice to share that part of his life with her, since he couldn't with his brother. Quinn could never know what he was really like, who he really was. It wasn't allowed. "Please... This has to be the last time we see each other." Quinn whispered, looking up at him. "You can't come again."

"I can't... I can't promise that. I don't want this to be the last time we see each other. I want to see you everyday. I want to wake up with you by my side every morning." This wasn't what Cooper did. Cooper didn't beg for people, especially women. They begged for him and he had them for the night. He wasn't used to this, even if it had been years since their first encounter, back when she was still in high school. It had been exactly three years, four months, two weeks and six days since their first encounter. Cooper remembered it well, as he remembered each of their encounters in vivid detail.

"Cooper…" Quinn said, swallowing as she looked up at him. His eyes were the hardest to resist, those beautiful and haunting baby blues. Quinn could get lost in them for hours, and she had many times before. She truly loved to stare in his eyes, especially in the silence of their afterglow. They always laid in complete silence after they made love, enjoying their time together. His eyes enough could easily make her give into anything he asked for, and it had before, and it probably would again. "Please stop making it sound so nice." She said, licking her lips. "Stop making it sound so perfect."

"I can't, because it is." Cooper said, his arms wrapping around her waist. He looked down at her, licking his lips. He looked into her eyes, eyes that he enjoyed melting into just as much as she enjoyed melting into his. He stared down at her, licking his lips once more. "It is perfect. You and I living in my place, making love every day. I could draw you every day. I would treat you like the Queen you are every day." He promised. Quinn licked her lips, letting out a heavy sigh.

"If I promise to think about it, really think about it, will you drop it?" She asked him, looking up at him. Though he'd begged her to come to New York many, many times, she'd never truly thought about it. But now... God, he looked so beautiful and he smelled so amazing. She never thought she'd feel so weak at his touch again. "If I promise, will you drop it so we can enjoy our night?" Quinn asked, earning a weak nod from him. "I promise I'll think about it." She said honestly, kissing his lips softly and repeatedly.

Cooper kissed her, holding each side of her beautiful face tightly in his hands, but not so tightly that it would hurt her. His tongue traced her bottom lip slowly and teasingly, his mouth literally watering as her lips parted. Cooper's tongue easily slipped into her mouth, exploring the familiar area of her sweet mouth. He had control of the kiss, as he always did. Quinn loved giving him control of the kiss, control of every moment they had together. Cooper was almost always in control of their time, very few times had Quinn had control over moments like this. He walked her back to her bed, the back of her calves hitting the bed. His hands cupped the back of her thighs, effortlessly lifting her up and laying her down on her bed. He hovered over her, his hands moving up the bare skin of her thighs. He rested his palms on her hips, his fingers bunched up in her dress. He pushed her dress up her stomach as her legs wrapped around his waist, her tongue finally tangling with his.

A mix of their moans escaped their throats in sync with each other, Quinn's fingers quickly undoing his tie and pulling at his buttons to open his shirt. Quinn pushed the shirt down his arms, scratching her nails down his chest. Cooper pulled the shirt off his arms and tossed it to the side. His hand went to remove his tie, but Quinn grabbed the tie, glaring slightly. "Don't." She gasped, licking her lips. "I like the tie." Her lips twitches in a smirk, earning a chuckle from Cooper and her dress being pulled off of her body. A blush formed on her face from suddenly being so exposed to him. Though she was used to being in front of him naked, she would always blush as she was revealed to him.

"Beautiful." Cooper whispered, kissing each o her blushed cheeks with a loving touch and smile. "So beautiful." Cooper said, running his hands over her clothed breasts. They were small, yes, but Cooper wasn't obsessed with large breasts as some of his friends were. Quinn's breasts were perfectly sized, fitting perfectly in his hands. Cooper pulled his hands away, capturing her lips in another heated kiss, undoing the front clasps of her bra. His mouth moved down her neck as he pulled her bra off her body, tossing it in the pile their clothes had landed. "So beautiful." He mumbles against her shoulder, kissing along her shoulder and over her collarbone. A soft moan of his name left her lips, her eyes shutting in pleasure. Cooper smirked, loving the response that he could get from her. His fingers brushed over her hardening nipples, raising his head just enough so that his lips could wrap around Quinn's nipple. A soft whimper left her lips, her fingers tangling in his hair. He started softly sucking on her nipple as gently as he could, moans escaping her lips. Her moans fueled him, his mouth working on her nipple quickly to earn more of those moans from her.

Cooper was normally a very selfish man, it sort of came with his 'profession' in New York, but when it came to Quinn... when it came to Quinn, he was the most selfish and the most selfless. He wanted her to himself only, never wanted her to touch another soul. Hell, Cooper would be happy if she never spoke to or looked at another soul. She was his, no matter what happened in her life or his. No matter where they ended in life, she was his and he was hers. Through Finn, through Puck, through Sam, through Sara. Through countless lovers, they always ended back up together, just for the night.

"Don't stop..." She whispered in the most beautiful begging tone. Cooper smirked and switched breasts, giving it the same amount of attention. Quinn's back arched into the air, her fingers lacing into his hair. "Cooper..." She moaned, her free hand moving to undo his belt and undo the top button. She pulled his zipper down, a relieved moan leaving his lips as the pressure on his erection was freed. Quinn grinned softly and looked down at him as she sat up slightly, pushing his underwear down. Cooper hooked his fingers into her waistband, pulling her underwear off. He tossed her underwear to the pile of clothes, kicking his pants off to the floor, leaving him in just his underwear. He kissed along her neck, nibbling on her skin gently.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, smiling softly against her neck. "So beautiful." He said again, pushing his underwear off. Cooper looked down at her, wanting more of her. He just wanted to bury himself in her and never leave this bed, not for anything. "Tell me you love me." Cooper begged, looking down at her. He licked his lips, knowing he'd never heard the words from her. They'd seen each other probably five times a year in six years and he'd never heard it from her. "Say it, Quinn. You never have." He begged, kissing her repeatedly.

"Cooper..." She whispered, looking up at him. She didn't know why she didn't tell him that she loved him, when it was more than true. Quinn loved him, she loved Cooper so much. She loved Cooper with every fiber of her body and she wanted to say it, of course she did. She never had the courage to, and she didn't know why. Normally, she had all the courage in the world, but not when it came to Cooper.

"Say it. Even if you don't mean it." Cooper begged, looking down at her. "I just need to hear those words, please." He pleaded with her; staring into the pools of hazel she called her eyes." Quinn, please." He pleaded, looking down at her. Quinn looked up at him, licking her lips. "Please."

"Cooper..." Quinn whispered and looked up at him, shutting her eyes. "I love you." She admitted, looking up at him. "I do. I always have and I always will." Quinn said, giving him a weak nod. "And I mean it." She said. Cooper smiled and gripped his length, easing his length into her tight heat. It never stopped to amaze him how good she felt around his length, and how beautiful her face looked when he pushed into her. Every time they did this, her face would contort in a small amount of pain and pleasure. It was perfect to him, her expression as he pushed into her. Her legs tightened around him, her heels pushing him fully into her. "I love you." Quinn said, looking up into his eyes as he started to slowly thrust into her.

"I love you." Cooper grunted as he thrusted into her lovingly. He held her close against his body as her hips pushed up into his as she met his thrusts. "God, you're so beautiful." He mumbled as he kissed her.

"Don't talk." She whispered, running her hands through his hair as she kissed him.

They made love, in the way that they always did. Gently, beautiful, lovingly. Their love making was always the same, no foreplay, no talking. Nothing but the sounds of their body connecting and their soft moans and pants. It was perfect and it was beautiful, maybe not to other people, but it was certainly beautiful to them.

It wouldn't last long, as much as Cooper would hate to admit, he never lasted long around Quinn. They'd orgasm together, tangled together in their skin and sweat.

In the silence of the night, Quinn turned her head and looked at Cooper, sighing heavily. His dazed eyes stared in her clouded ones, trying to read her.

"You're not coming to New York with me, are you?" Cooper questioned her after what seemed like forever of silence.

"Not yet, Cooper." She said honestly, shaking her head. "I need to graduate." The words came off stiff and horrible, and she hated them. She hated those words and she hated that this is what was keeping her in Connecticut when she would have loved to be in New York instead. "Please... I have half a year." Quinn pleaded.

"I've been waiting six years for you, Quinn." Cooper said, cupping the side of her face. He stared into her eyes, leaning down to peck her swollen lips. "And I'll wait another six years." He promised.

"Months. Six months." She promised, kissing him. "But can we lie here now? Just in the silence." She asked, earning a weak nod from him.

"Yeah." He spoke, for what would be the last time for hours.

Their moment would end together, in less than five hours. Cooper would need to go back to New York, back to the life he led there. And when he left Quinn, he wouldn't be Cooper Anderson anymore.

He would go back to being Neal Caffrey, alleged art thief and FBI consultant for the next two years.


End file.
